


but we never had it at all

by hellodeer



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga and Tatsuya, as the world slowly falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we never had it at all

You’re fourteen and the air smells of cigarette smoke and grease and gas but you don’t mind; you smile against your best friend’s mouth, feels the setting sun warming your back. He smiles too, small and secretive, and you hide your head where his shoulder meets his neck so he doesn’t see the stupid, huge grin on your face.

“You played well today, Taiga,” he says, running his fingers through the hair at the back of your head, his blunt nails catching just so. “You beat me.”

Tatsuya smells good, like warmth and closeness and sweat, and the cherry gum he was chewing earlier, a little. You like his smell, and how he took your hand on the walk home after the game and dragged you behind the convenience store, and how he kissed you slow and deep. There is not one thing about Tatsuya you dislike, actually.

“Yeah,” you say, giddy, squeezing him in your arms. “You’re gonna win next time, though.”

“Maybe,” he replies. 

You’re so drunk in love you don’t even notice the distance in his voice.

*

Your sweat is not even dry yet when you push Tatsuya against the fence. You feel the adrenaline pulsing in your veins still, the high of playing a good game and winning too much for you to bear. You press close to him, closer; you hear catcalls and wolf whistles from the guys on the teams and belatedly remembers to flip them off, never once taking your mouth away from Tatsuya’s. The guys laugh, friendly; they think you’re good kids.

Tatsuya has a hold on the hem of your shirt. His knuckles brush your belly through the soft fabric and you shiver. He pulls away and he’s panting, his mouth red and swollen. You chase after him but he shakes his head.

“You won again today,” he says, the corners of his mouth pulled down. You frown.

“Yeah?” you ask, confused. This is your tenth win; you’ve been beat nine times.

Tatsuya smiles, but it’s forced and doesn’t reach his eyes. You run circles with your thumbs on his cheekbones until he grabs your wrists and gently pulls your hands away from his face. He kisses each palm once, and at this angle you can’t see his face, but even so your heart sings.

This time when he looks up his smile is real. “Let’s go home,” he says.

You grin too, feeling so warm and fond. You hold his hand all the way home.

*

After your twenty-first win, Tatsuya turns his face away when you try to kiss him. You both walk home with your hands in your pockets.

*

Tatsuya doesn’t walk you home at all when you win against his team the fortieth time. You lie in your bed at night, staring at the ceiling, fiddling with the ring that hangs around your neck.

It feels strangely like a noose.

*

The two of you haven’t touched outside of the court for two weeks and you have no idea what’s wrong and how to fix it when Tatsuya says he won’t be your brother anymore.

At first you think he’s joking, and you’re prepared to laugh and tickle him in retaliation and have everything go back to normal when you remember Tatsuya is witty and cutting but never _cruel_.

You blank out for a second, you think, your head full of nothing and this buzzing sound in your ear. Next thing you know you’re back on the court, Tatsuya misses his shot and you get the ball, and you--

You--

*

You get punched in the face. You want to laugh, you actually want to laugh because the first physical contact you have with Tatsuya in _weeks_ is not a kiss on the corner of your mouth or a hand on the small of your back, but a punch in the face.

Tatsuya screams at you and you say nothing. You know you’re in the wrong here but fuck, what were you supposed to _do_?

And then Tatsuya _is_ cruel. It feels like being punched again, over and over and over, hearing Tatsuya say you have to treat your friendship -- your everything -- like it never existed.

He walks away then, leaving you sitting on the sidewalk. The sun is shining down but you feel cold all over.

**Author's Note:**

> i realize the ending is... bad. im too lazy to change it though, im sorry. title from fall out boy's i've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth


End file.
